


Passing Out From The Pain

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt Isaac Lahey, M/M, Protective Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Isaac gets hurt in a fight, it's up to Theo to take care of him. Too bad Isaac is stubborn and doesn't let on that he's hurt.





	Passing Out From The Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> For Tara, who wanted "Passing Out From the Pain" for Thisaac for Bad Things Happen Bingo

Theo can tell something is wrong. Isaac’s been limping and breathing harder than normal ever since they dealt with the rogue omega that was lurking in the preserve. They’d tried to handle it nicely, but of course the omega had tried to put up a fight and they’d had to chase it. He’d lost sight of Isaac for a few minutes, only to see him return, this time with Chris by his side. Chris had looked concerned but Isaac had appeared to be fine, minus the limp. And the smell of blood clinging to his clothes. His own blood.

“What’s wrong?” Theo asks, finally having enough of the sullen silence, and pulling Isaac to a stop.

Isaac winces and almost topples over. Theo manages to stop him just in time. Normally Isaac would have some smart as retort but all he can manage to do is grimace as he answers Theo, “Nothing’s wrong. Can we just go?”

“Not until you tell me the truth,” Theo says. “Something is clearly wrong. You’re limping, and grimacing…”

“That could be because you won’t shut up,” Isaac snaps.

Theo rolls his eyes, “Nice try. But that doesn’t explain the limp. And I know you well enough by now to know the signs when you’re hurt. So what is it?”

Isaac leans back against the tree, and takes a few deep breaths. Theo notices him not putting pressure on his left leg. “Animal trap,” Isaac finally says. “Chris was furious when he saw it. They’re not supposed to be out here. But it got me, and I’m pretty sure my leg is broken.”

“We should get you to see Melissa,” Theo says.

Isaac nods, and goes to push off the tree, only to sway a bit. “Okay, but you might have to carry me.”

Theo nods, and steps forward, preparing to pick Isaac up, “Does it hurt that bad?”

“Yeah,” Isaac says, his tone casual. “A bit. There might be two or three of you. And I’m feeling a little light headed.”

“How much is a little?”

“You should probably catch me,” Isaac tells him.

“When?”

“Now.”

Theo launches forward in time to catch Isaac before he hits the ground. He picks him up in his arms, careful not to jostle Isaac’s broken leg. Leave it to Isaac to be hurting bad enough that he passes out from the pain, but not say anything until it’s basically dragged out of him.

Theo is going to have words with his boyfriend. After he gets him to Melissa and makes sure he’s alright. And draws him a warm bath, and tucks him into their nice warm bed. Come to think of it, the words can probably wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
